


He Only Ever Hurt Her

by MissysTardis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissysTardis/pseuds/MissysTardis
Summary: "Did someone before me hurt you?"she remembered his soft words, his soft touch. The Dark Lord had hurt her, he had only hurt her. Hot angry tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed alone.





	He Only Ever Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching part 2 chapter 17 I think, anyway, it's kinda garbage but it's fine.

"Did someone before me hurt you?"  
She remembered his soft words, his soft touch. The Dark Lord had hurt her, he had only hurt her. Hot angry tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed alone.

Her tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She felt her chin trembling like a small child. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a shriek. She hit the wall screaming, her throat aching.

She was weak. Weak. That word plagued her mind like a disease she couldn't get rid of. The doors of the bathroom was locked, no one could see her like this. It was embarrassing, it made her feel sick.

"He was just some mortal" she tried to convince herself, it didn't work. She blamed herself, it's not like she was the real Mary Wardwell anyway, just Lilith inside Mary's body, a fake. Even the thought of Adam made her stomach ache, she cursed herself for becoming attached. She was Lilith, Queen of Hell. Not some weak mortal with feelings.

But as soon as she realised Faustus's play had screamed the truth, as soon as she realised that she was weak, her walls, the walls that held her up, made her strong just... collapsed.

She thought of Zelda, sweet, sweet Zelda, sitting there, watching a play of her life, blissfully unaware it was about Baxter High's principle. At first, she wanted to scream, tell Zelda the play was lies, tell Zelda that she wasn't weak, then it hit her, she was weak, she looked herself with disgrace bleeding into her eyes, a sobbing mess on the floor of her bathroom. A sobbing mess over some man that wasn't even hers to begin with.

Guilt plagued her, it was all her fault, Adams death weighed her down to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. She couldn't believe her feelings, she'd never felt guilt before, she never wanted to connect herself with anyone else ever, she couldn't trust herself and her emotions.

Lilith wanted to stay on the bathroom floor, she couldn't bare to face anyone. She wanted to stay on the bathroom floor and be forgotten

She no longer felt like Lilith, and to the naked eye she was just a lonely highschool teacher. She felt hurt, so hurt. Oh the Dark Lord had only hurt her, lied to her, and she believed him, stupidly falling for every false promise, she cursed herself for it. All these years she'd believed she was in power, that she was the Queen of Hell, but in actuality it the power was never hers.

She jumped as she heard a soft knock on her door, almost angry at anyone who dare disturb her during such a time. Nonetheless she stood up and stumbled as she splashed cold water on red stained eyes. She made her way to the peeking through the window to see who it was. Zelda. She swore under her breath as she realised that it was the only person left alive who she truly cared for.

She opened the door,  
"Zelda, what brings you here?" she asked, masking the sadness in her voice with a plastered on smile.  
"Nothing much, it's just I was driving past, on my way back from buying groceries, and I heard the strangest shriek from you house, is everything alright Mary?" Replied Zelda, concern lacing her voice.  
"Everything is just fine, but thank you for stopping by, stay for some tea?" Said Lilith.  
"Oh are you sure that's alright?" asked Zelda.  
"Of course, come in" replied Lilith inviting Zelda in.

She made Zelda a cup of tea, cursing herself after every word she spoke. She felt herself getting more and more attached by the second, she couldn't let herself associate with Zelda, her fate would become the same as Adam's.

"It's a bit late for you to be getting groceries Zelda" said Lilith.  
"Yes, I understand, however we had just run out of bread, and Hilda couldn't bake any because she's away" replied Zelda.  
"That's understandable" said Lilith, finding herself smiling at Zelda.

They sat for a while, finding themselves closer and closer to each other, all until Zelda was resting her head on Liliths shoulder. Lilith felt her heart jump and her stomach flip, she hated herself for it, she couldn't let herself feel these things.  
"Mary I didn't want to say anything when I came in, but I just noticed cup thrown across the floor, I'm worried Mary, why are your eyes so red?" Blurted Zelda.  
"Allergies?" Said Lilith, unconvinced.  
"Mary, you can tell me" Replied Zelda.  
"I really wish I could" said Lilith, her voice almost shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write another chapter, but honestly does anyone even want that.


End file.
